Don't Call Me Princess
by AshelleArdale
Summary: Pete has his eyes on the Goddess of WWE, but he prefers to call her Princess. She hates it...kind of.


p class="MsoNormal"Alexa sat at the hotel bar by herself, a glass of rose in front of her. A cheery bartender asked her if she wanted anything else in a thick British accent. She shook her head, pacing herself as roars of laughter came from the other side./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll take a whiskey neat," came an equally thick British accent next to her, "thanks, love. And you can refill that," he nodded to Alexa's quarter glass and handed over a credit card./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thanks," she said dryly as Pete Dunne took the seat next to her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 408.7pt;""British hospitality," he smirked. "It's Bliss, right?"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm a 4-time women's champion, don't pretend like you don't know my name," she sneered./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He chuckled, "alright. Pete Dunne."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know." Alexa smiled at the bartender as she refilled the glass of rosspan style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"é/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Looking like you could use some company over here." Pete sipped his whiskey./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Actually, I'm fine." Stealing a glance over to the other side, the girls were standing around the high tables, chatting and laughing. "Just could use some time away from the drama."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Not easy being the woman, huh?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alexa scoffed, "clearly you haven't been watching recently."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I have. You said it yourself, four reigns in two years? All the media events, all the merch. I know you haven't been in this business long, Bliss, but that's called bein' the woman."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She swirled circles in a bit of condensation that had collected on the bar./p  
p class="MsoNormal""People think I'm bad at wrestling."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Why had that come out of her mouth to a guy she had literally just met?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're not bad at wrestling."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You haven't been in this business long," she mocked in an overdone British accent./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pete bit his lip, "touche."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't really need your pity."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Noted. Well if you don't want to talk about you, we can talk about me. This is the part where you congratulate me on my great Intercontinental title match."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The one you lost?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oi. I haven't signed an exclusive deal, they can't let me near any of the big boy belts."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why haven't you?" she glanced over at him, making contact with his bright blue eyes for the first time./p  
p class="MsoNormal""They want me, bad. And I really enjoy being wanted," he held her gaze for a moment. "Letting them sweat it out. I'm not settling for a Cruiserweight deal. Plus, I like the variety. I'd miss it 'round here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, London's pretty great, I'll give you that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nothing like it in the world. Ya been Kensington yet?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Not yet."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ah," he shook his head, "non-negotiable. I mean, you love princesses, don't you?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alright," she rolled her eyes. "Wait. How'd you know that?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He shrugged, "your brand is strong."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What else do you know about me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Absolutely nothing. Tell me something."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I thought you wanted to talk about you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're right," he took a swig of his drink. "I'll tell you something about me. What do ya wanna know?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh I don't know, what was your first?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hannah Allen, 16. Oh did you mean match, not fuck?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She rolled her eyes. He liked to play games, that much was clear./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mark Andrews, 13."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wow, is that even legal?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He shrugged, "everything is legal in England. You?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alicia Fox, 22."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No the other question."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Keep dreaming, Dunne."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Worth a shot." He chuckled to himself, overly proud of the attempt, or maybe just enjoying the blushing it had earned him. "Mulligan question, you eat bacon?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sometimes," she shrugged./p  
p class="MsoNormal""How does Larry-Steve feel about that?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How'd you know my pig's name?" she shot back. "Keep admitting to your Instagram stalking, I might get the wrong idea."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 373.3pt;""I don't think you will, darling."span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hm. You eat bacon?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm a vegan."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're a what?" her face lit up and she laughed out loud./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm the world's toughest vegan."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's Daniel Bryan."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""He's not a vegan anymore," he leaned in a little, a cheesy smile on his face, "Soy allergy. So it's me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How tough are you, exactly?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Have you seen me in the ring?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, you're very bitey."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Bitey?" he grinned deviously, "yeah I guess I'm bitey. People seem to like it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What people?" she laughed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fans. Promoters. Ladies."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Uh huh."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""They do!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Maybe the ladies you hang out with. Not the ones I do," she shook her head as she finished off her glass of wine./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Maybe you don't know your friends as well as you think."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alexa laughed again, "women are pretty open with each other these days. It's a post-Sex in the City world."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh do you sit around at brunch talkin' about preferred prick sizes and your favorite sex toys?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, sometimes!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sometimes? Really? So, what's the verdict?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Excuse me?" she faked offense, but her heart was beating a little bit faster./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He shrugged, "take your pick of the two, I'm not greedy."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She bit her lip, and then too smugly said, "bullet."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Bullet?" he repeated, his eyes hot on her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's a sm-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Small cylindrical vibrator, usually very strong. Yeah, I know." He winked, "only little boys are too intimidated to use them on a woman in bed. Do I strike you as a little boy?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I mean, you are 23."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""24."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alexa scoffed, "right. Exactly. You are so mature, Peter."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Ooh, no. No one calls me Peter 'cept my mum. It's…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Emasculating? Cause that's what I was going for."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Cheeky, that usually work with the lads?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're the one who's been trying to flirt this whole time."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He chuckled, "yeah, yeah, alright. Listen," he leaned in closer his eyes narrowed and fiery, "I'm not really a big fan of wasting my precious time. So are we gonna sit here and chase our tails all night, or are ya looking for something else?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's forward."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pete shrugged, "I've gotten this far by knowing what I want. Haven't you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She watched him for a moment, "tell me one thing."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Maybe."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How long have you been planning this move?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He laughed, a little bit of pink raising in his cheeks. "The Royal Rumble. Saw ya backstage at TakeOver talkin' to Ember. And I…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fell in love?" she taunted./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He looked down at her with a heated gaze, "wanted to make ya mine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Her breath caught in her lungs, "let's go."/p 


End file.
